


Presentiment of Arousal

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Series: Tomo's Soma [2]
Category: Seikon no Qwaser
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Huge Breasts, Inverted Nipples, Lactation, Sex Toys, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafuyu and Tomo each hold half of the Maria's Sword. Mafuyu's half spontaneously activates, causing her breasts to grow out of control. Tomo finds an intimate way of dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presentiment of Arousal

The fabric of her school uniform was soft, and soaked with her sweat from another day of fighting off Qwasers and keeping the school, and more importantly, Tomo, safe. Every time Mafuyu Oribe moved, she felt her nipples brush up against the white fabric. She had removed the blazer, making her pink tips more visible through the transparent clothes. She wasn’t wearing a bra today, and hadn’t for a while now.

With the Maria’s Sword in her, her potential for soma was getting stronger. This meant her breasts had been growing in size, in small but noticeable increments. It was awkward, but Mafuyu kept her head held high. She had a definite purpose for being involved in all this. That was to ensure that she and Tomo had an ordinary life.

Mafuyu was resting on the bed in the room that she and Tomo shared. She felt sticky with sweat, and removed her undershirt and skirt, folding them up in the corner. Being in only her underwear in the privacy of her own room was okay with her. As long as nobody walked in dragging her off to another fight, which had been happening with far greater irregularity.

The door clicked. The handle turned. Mafuyu hid her breasts with her arms out of instinct.

“Who is it?” Mafuyu asked.

“Tomo. I brought you some milk,” she said.

“Oh, Tomo, come in,” Mafuyu said, relaxing her body.

Tomo walked in carrying a fine porcelain plate with two cups of warm milk. She set it down on the bedside table, and turned towards Mafuyu with a big smile. Mafuyu was grateful that she didn’t spill it. Even though she was wearing a bra, Tomo’s breasts bounced with a mesmerizing jiggle as she walked towards Mafuyu. Her eyes unconsciously followed them up and down.

“Oh my, Mafuyu,” Tomo said.

“Tomo, where are you looking?” Mafuyu asked. She followed the trail of Tomo’s eyes, and saw that they were looking right at her nipples. Mafuyu didn’t retreat in embarrassment. Her nipples stiffened, poking up from her flat chest. She could hear her chest beating, and her body grew hotter.

“I want to be like you, Mafuyu. Wait a minute,” Tomo said. Tomo unbuttoned her blouse and undershirt, and tossed her skirt by the side of the bed. She stretched her hands around to her back and removed her bra. Tomo’s ample, perky breasts fell across her chest. When Tomo shook her waist, her breasts jiggled back and forth, slapping against each other with a sensual beat.

“Now we match,” Tomo said.

Mafuyu stood up and reached for Tomo’s breasts, grabbing them between her fingers. She rolled them around in her hands, feeling the mounds of flesh jiggle between her fingers. “How big are you going to get?” she asked.

“A woman’s breasts are full of hopes and dreams,” said Tomo.

“You don’t think I have those?” asked Mafuyu angrily, playing with Tomo’s breasts even harder.

“Maybe it’s because you massage them so much,” Tomo said. “You’re not being honest with yourself. If you want bigger breasts, all you had to do was say so. I’ll give you a special Tomo massage.”

“What’s a special Tomo massage?” asked Mafuyu.

“This,” Tomo said.

Tomo pushed Mafuyu onto the floor with the weight of her breasts alone. She rubbed her areola against Mafuyu’s nipples. Mafuyu’s tips stood up, pushing themselves against Tomo’s areola. Her nipples moved out of hiding, giving her something more to rub with. Her inverted nipples weren’t very large when aroused, but they were very sensitive. That’s why Tomo loved to play with them.

Tomo and Mafuyu’s nipples crossed each other, moving the other’s slightly in a random direction, and going back to their standing position. A series of constant and small shocks of pleasure ran through Mafuyu’s body. She tried to keep a serious face and hold in her moans, but the more Tomo kept rubbing her, making those cute little sounds, she couldn’t hold back.

The floor was stained with Tomo and Mafuyu’s sweat, dripping from the cleavage of their breasts and their asses. The breeze from the fan overhead cooled their bodies for a moment, but the two of them were in heat. Their bodies overrode anything else. As Tomo continued rubbing, Mafuyu noticed something cloudier and whiter than sweat rolling out of her breasts. It was only a few drops, enough for Mafuyu to take some of it onto her finger.

She tasted of the sweet white liquid. “Soma?” Mafuyu asked.

“Yes, that’s soma,” Tomo said. “I figured out how to get it out on my own.”

“Don’t tell me you got pregnant?” Mafuyu asked in shock.

“Mafuyu, the only one I love is you, and two girls can’t get pregnant,” Tomo said, “I just wanted my breasts to always have soma available. Since you get it by sucking, I just kept sucking my breasts until it came out.”

“Those things cause enough trouble for your back as it is. You have to be feeling something,” Mafuyu said. Every other word was punctuated by a moan or a gasp. Tomo hadn’t let up on rubbing her breasts. The slipperiness of her milk had only made her do it harder.

“Mafuyu, I’m...” Tomo was feeling a pressure building up in her chest. She wasn’t sure what size her breasts were, only that they were large, and right now they were large and filled with soma. She lifted her chest off Mafuyu’s. Using her hands as a makeshift bra, she grabbed her breasts. Milk spilled out over her fingers.

“Tomo, let me help you with that,” Mafuyu said. “I’ve seen enough Qwasers to know how to suck on someone’s nipple.”

“I’m proud of you, Mafuyu,” Tomo said. “My breasts are yours.”

Mafuyu and Tomo changed positions, with Tomo stretching her body out on the floor. Mafuyu got a good look at Tomo’s breasts. A small bit of milk was leaking out of the tip of her nipple. In the back of Mafuyu’s mind, she felt like she was taking something that didn’t belong to her and would bring no direct benefit, other than easing the pressure in Tomo’s chest. That was enough.

Mafuyu ran her tongue across Tomo’s nipple, tasting of the milk-coated flesh. Tomo shivered, but asked Mafuyu to continue. Mafuyu placed her lips around Tomo’s nipple, and squeezed her other breast. She made a deep sucking motion, taking in as much of the milk as she could in one gulp. It was really thick, full of fat and flavor, and a little sugary. Mostly, it was warm, filling Mafuyu’s stomach with a calm sensation she couldn’t find anywhere else.

Mafuyu sensually drew Tomo’s milk into her mouth, working her tongue around the nipple to keep it stimulated.

“Are you feeling better now?” asked Mafuyu.

“I’m feeling wonderful,” Tomo said, “My breasts are getting lighter. I’m so glad you enjoy my milk, Mafuyu.”

“I think you’re getting turned on,” Mafuyu said jokingly.

“Yeah,” Tomo casually replied. “Can you do something about that too?”

“I don’t know what to do with another girl!” Mafuyu said. “At least, none of the obvious stuff. We’re more than friends, but I don’t know if we should become lovers. Or maybe we always have been.”

“You don’t have to be shy, Mafuyu. I know you masturbate. I’m sure it’s to Sasha, but if you want to masturbate to me, I’d love that. Everyone wants my body for some reason,” Tomo said, acting like this was the most natural thing in the world.

“How do you know about that?” Mafuyu asked.

“Just because I don’t mention things doesn’t mean I don’t observe them,” Tomo said with a small laugh.

Mafuyu’s arm started to glow. The markings on her body lit up. She had the Maria’s Sword, and Tomo had the other half. The two were often in the same room together, but nothing came of it. That is, until tonight. Both of them were filled with an overwhelming love and affection towards each other. Those are the kinds of feelings that enable a Qwaser to have the power to change the world. There were no Qwasers present, but the powers reacted all the same.

Mafuyu held her hand to her own breasts, feeling a sharp, warm, somewhat familiar sensation. Her breasts were a little larger than a handful, but now, when she grasped them, her hands were grasping only a portion of the front. Her flesh swelled up and her erect nipples shook, growing larger to accommodate the size of her new breasts. It was happening fast, and Mafuyu didn’t know when she was going to stop.

The red haired swordswoman squeezed her hands down on her breasts out of shock. A trail of milk spilled from her nipples and onto Tomo’s face. Tomo opened her mouth, letting the white jet land on her tongue.

“Mafuyu, you’re making soma too?” Tomo asked. “We’re the same!”

“I didn’t want them to start doing this!” Mafuyu said.

Mafuyu’s bustline expanded by several centimeters. She pressed her breasts up against Tomo’s for comparison. Tomo was larger still, but Mafuyu was catching up at an unnatural rate. The two’s breasts were coated with milk, drops of white spilling onto the floor. Tomo hugged Mafuyu, squeezing their breasts even closer together. She could feel the warmth spreading between their bodies.

Tomo lowered her head, and started sucking on Mafuyu’s nipples. She was very delicate with her tongue, keeping the milk from pouring out of her mouth. Mafuyu let her hands go and cupped Tomo’s hefty breasts, massaging the smooth mounds in her hands. Tomo giggled and looked up towards Mafuyu, nodding her head to thank her for the rubdown. As Tomo moved her mouth over to Mafuyu’s other nipple, she saw her friend’s breasts grow before her eyes yet again.

“Mafuyu, your milk tastes really good,” Tomo said, “There’s a lot of love in it.”

“That’s not important right now!” Mafuyu said, wrapping her arms around her chest, “Our breasts are the same size! I don’t know when the next growth spurt is going to happen.”

“I remember how to calm this down,” Tomo said, “All you need to do is orgasm. Then your entire body will relax and return to the size it’s supposed to be.”

“I don’t know if that’ll work,” Mafuyu said, straining her voice, “But it’s the only option I’ve got. Come here, Tomo.”

Mafuyu pulled in Tomo for a kiss, wrapping their tongues around each others’ as their lips met. The taste of soma filled their mouths, filling their heads with a soft, milky scent. Tomo asked Mafuyu to bend over on the bed. Mafuyu’s panties were pulled down, exposing her pink, wet pussy and asshole.

“Both of your holes are cute,” Tomo said.

“Stop saying things like that,” Mafuyu said.

She went to the bedside table and pulled out a drawer, then the panel that had been hiding the drawer behind that one.

“When did you discover that?” Mafuyu asked. She groaned as streams of soma leaked from her nipples.

Some of them had been confiscated from Katja, others were gifts from Miyuri, but most had been purchased by herself for herself. Mafuyu kept her sexual urges away from other people, but those expressed through herself were stronger than usual. Tomo grabbed one of the smallest toys in the drawer, and returned to Mafuyu.

Tomo placed the butt plug between Mafuyu’s shaking breasts. Drops of soma coated the silicone toy. Tomo smiled as she teased and twisted it at Mafuyu’s tight butthole, before shoving it in with a quick push. Mafuyu’s eyes rolled up and her mouth opened, exposing her tongue. She turned towards Tomo, regaining her stern expression.

“Why’d you start with there?”

“I want to see you really cum,” Tomo said, “but if you cum, I want to as well. Open your legs, please.”

Mafuyu spread her legs. The butt plug pushing up into her and her giant trembling breasts made it hard for her to keep steady. Tomo lifted out a double-headed dildo from the drawer. It was flesh colored, and smelled of being freshly washed. Mafuyu cracked a small grin upon seeing Tomo with it.

“I got that for us,” Mafuyu said.

“I know,” Tomo answered. Tomo slipped off her panties and climbed onto the bed, sitting on her knees. She spread her pussy before Mafuyu. Her pink folds were dripping wet and waiting for something to go inside. Tomo slid one end of the dildo inside herself. Mafuyu tightened up, turned on by the sounds Tomo made as she pushed it in.

With one end of the wobbling imitation cock hanging out of her, Tomo crawled towards Mafuyu. She eased the head of the dildo inside Mafuyu’s pussy. Tomo rammed her body up against Mafuyu’s, and pulled back. Mafuyu pushed her waist up. Tomo’s breasts jiggled from the impact, spraying soma onto Mafuyu’s face.

“Does it feel as good as you thought it would?” Tomo asked.

“It feels even better,” Mafuyu said.

When Mafuyu bucked her hips, Tomo felt the dildo scraping inside her stomach. Tomo returned the favor, rubbing the dildo inside Mafuyu. They played back and forth off each other, their large breasts bouncing up and down, overlapping. Mafuyu moaned at the shock of having her sensitive, newly enlarged nipples rubbed. Soma sprayed from her nipples, splattering on Tomo’s face.

The back and forth with the dildo continued. Mafuyu was quickly approaching orgasm, and freedom from her breasts. Tomo wasn’t there yet, and if only she was satisfied, Mafuyu would feel like she had failed Tomo in some way, again. Mafuyu held her arms to the side of her chest, squeezing in her breasts and spraying more soma onto Tomo’s cleavage, staining her down to her belly button.

“We’re going... to cum... together!” Mafuyu said.

Mafuyu pinched Tomo’s exposed clitoris. Tomo shouted in pleasure, and pushed her hips forward, sending the dildo as far into Mafuyu’s pussy as it could go. Mafuyu and Tomo came at the same time, a small shower of their sticky honey spraying onto the center of the dildo.

Mafuyu’s breasts felt a final buildup of pressure, and released the last of the thick, rich soma inside them. Tomo latched onto one of Mafuyu’s nipples, sucking at it excitedly. Mafuyu let out a contented sigh. Her breasts slowly returned to their normal size. Mafuyu tugged at Tomo’s nipples while Tomo sucked on hers. She basked in the cool air of the ceiling fan, her sweaty, milky body finally calming down.

The butt plug rested on the bedside table, waiting to be washed. Tomo pulled the dildo out of herself, and then Mafuyu. Without speaking a word, they turned the dildo around. The end that had been soaked in the other’s lubrication was underneath their nose.

Tomo put the Mafuyu-flavored toy in her mouth, licking as much of the dripping juice off the head as she could. Mafuyu lightly licked the Tomo-flavored end. Once she had gotten her first taste, her body craved for more. The two girls sucked on the sculpted cock heads, silently bonding over their mutual affection.

The two were soaking themselves in the bath moments later. Mafuyu stared at Tomo’s floating breasts, wondering if they had somehow gotten bigger during their sexual encounter.

Tomo splashed a bit of water at Mafuyu, and casually asked, “What did I taste like? Yours was caring and strong.”

“I... geez, Tomo, do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Mafuyu said, splashing water back. “I liked it. It tasted like you.”

Mafuyu didn’t say anything, but that night, she slept closer to Tomo than she had in a long time.


End file.
